We belong together
by catchastar
Summary: Songfic: one shot. Au FicHis thoughts plagued him again. He hated Callan, he hated him so much. But more than that, He looked at Maddy. He hated himself RM


_**We belong together**_

Her breathing was ragged, and somehow he couldn't stop the voice inside his head that kept repeating that this was it, the end of her short life. He looked up at the sky helplessly hoping for Her mum or brother to come along any minute, he wasn't strong enough for this. He grabbed her limp cold hand in his and squeezed it tight, hoping that this would somehow give her strength, to bring her back from the depths of unconsciousness, back to the living, and back to him

I didn't mean it when I said 

_**I didn't love you so**_

_**I should have held on tight**_

**I never should have let you go**

He let the tears roll freely down his cheeks. Guilt eating away at him deep inside

Earlier that day

"_I love you," she whispered._

_He pulled his hand away from her head, as if she had electrocuted him_

"_Oh Maddy I…"_

_He hadn't needed to say anything else; she bowed her head and sighed sadly._

_She looked back up at him_

"_Why are you so scared? why do you keep running from your feelings?"_

_He jumped up_

"_Maddy I care for you very much, you're my best friend but I love Cassie" he took in a deep breath "I'm in love with her, I'm not in love with you"_

_**I didn't know nothing**_

**_I was stupid, I was foolish_**

_**I was lying to myself**_

He didn't tell her that Cassie and he were no longer together, He couldn't. Cause then this would make what he was feeling all so real, And he couldn't feel that way, no he couldn't act on it. Everyone was against them from the start. And his new polished look and personality, well it would change everyone's positive views of him, most likely back to the negative one, in a nutshell they would all end up hating him again.

His fear wouldn't allow him to think rationally

_**I couldn't have fathomed**_

_**I would ever be without your love**_

**_Never imagined I'd be sitting_**

_**Here beside myself**_

_**Guess I didn't know you**_

_**Guess I don't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything **_

_**I never felt**_

He ran his fingers through her messy hair " I'm here Maddy" he whispered.

Even though he was scared, he wouldn't leave her, there was no way he would leave her again.

He remembered how she had come after him all those times when he was angry and aggressive, and just with the words she spoke and the touch of her hand, he would feel better, he would calm down and he was ok. She had always been there for him. She helped him, understood him like no one else could or ever would. And even though she had pulled away since Callan had appeared, and he somehow had let her slip through his fingers, he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her for good

_**The feeling that I'm feeling**_

_**Now that I don't hear you voice**_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_**Cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh what I wouldn't give**_

_**To have you lying by my side **_

_**Cause baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

To never feel her skin brush against his, to never hear her comforting voice bring him out of the depths of his despair, He couldn't stand having to live with the fact that he would have been too late.

**_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who is gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together_**

Her breaths were becoming fast and panicked and Ric bit his lip hard, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, was this how it ends?

As if it were some dream her eyes shot open and darted around frantically, looking for any familiarity, her eyes fell on Ric and her breathing calmed only slightly

"Ric" she shuddered, her teeth chattering together

"Ssh"

Her body shuddered more and he wrapped his jacket around her. Relishing in the coolness that hit his skin.

Tears slowly started to fall down her cheek and she closed her eyes

" It's hurts so bad"

Ric grabbed her hand in his "Don't go back to sleep Maddy, you need to stay awake"

She didn't answer; silence was his companion once again.

**_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface_**

**_I Only Think Of You and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart_**

His thoughts plagued him again. He hated Callan, he hated him so much. But more than that, He looked at Maddy. He hated himself. He shouldn't have left Maddy's bedside, he should have stayed, and he should have said what he wanted to say. If it hadn't been for his coward ness she wouldn't have left, she wouldn't have gone to that stupid party. Her drink wouldn't have been messed with. He placed his head on his knees and let himself cry, and most importantly she wouldn't be lying here so still.

_**I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, crying tryin'  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life  
cause baby**_

**_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby_**

A yell from a distance brought him out of his trance, a force stronger than himself, pulled him back from her and he watched on with a fear he'd never felt before as Scott lifted his sister's limp body up into his arms. The older man looked at his mother who stood besides Ric shaking

"She's still breathing Mum"

His eyes caught Ric's and it was then he knew that they didn't blame him. He repeated, "She's still breathing"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ric sat by her bed, just as he had the day before. If he had been some one else, someone outside of himself and her family, it would be like last night had never happened. But yet it had, and somehow miraculously, she was going to be ok

Her eyes were now open and on him and he gazed back at her.

She smiled "Hey"

He placed his head in his hands, but somehow he couldn't shake off the image of her lying on the ground, her body almost lifeless.

She placed her hand on his, and all of a sudden it was back to normal. They were in the same place they had been before all of this happened. She was the one who was going to save him

"Ric"? She whispered, her hand was now placed on top of his in a gesture of concern.

"I thought I was going to loose you Maddy"

He looked into her eyes with a sudden confidence he took her hand in his like he had the night before but this time he lightly caressed it.

"But you came back to me" he gave a small smile "Like you always do"

"Ric"

"Can you just let me say this"? He said in exasperation

Matilda silently lay back against her pillows and couldn't help but take notice of the giddy feeling that was taking over her arms and legs. For his sake she tried her best to keep still.

"Last night was the most scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I thought I was scared to say this, I'm still scared but I'm more scared of something else"

She bowed her head, suddenly feeling sick with guilt

"I'm so sorry, I was such and Idiot"

"Maddy no"

He stood up and sat next to her on the bed

"I was the idiot to not have said this sooner"

He looked into her eyes, it was ok, it was all ok now.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and inched closer to her, taking notice of the sparkle in her eyes.

His lips now lightly brushing hers he whispered.

"I love you too"

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby baby  
We belong together**_


End file.
